


Not-a-date

by opposablethumbs



Series: Micromarvel [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, drouble, micromarvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/pseuds/opposablethumbs
Summary: Just buddies. Hanging out. On Valentine's.Uh-huh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feel like dabbling in drabbling? My [Tumblr](https://micromarvel.tumblr.com/) is here for you.

“I don't know. We didn't really do Valentine's day back then,” Steve said, shovelling fries into his mouth.

Bucky took a sip of his cola. “Sure we did,” he said.

“Not like they do now,” insisted Steve, running a finger into the last traces of hamburger juice. “It's gotten crazy. Don't you think?”

Bucky shrugged. “I dunno. Remember back in ‘39? We spent a week's pay going out for a meal.”

Steve snorted. “That was different. We were just two guys showing all those loved-up Joes we didn't need anyone.” He lifted his eyes from his now-spotless plate. “Wasn't like it was a date.”

Very carefully, Bucky shrugged.

Steve's eyelashes fluttered in a series of rapid blinks. “Bucky?” he asked slowly. “Was it a date?”

Bucky licked his lips. They were salty from his own lunch. “It wasn't _not_ a date,” he admitted.

A thoughtful frown knitted Steve's brow. He looked at his plate, his milkshake, the one onion ring left on Bucky's plate and the half drunk soda in his hand.

“Bucky?” he said quietly. "Is _this_ a date?”

Bucky took another drink, emptying the glass and setting it down on the table.

“Happy Valentine's Day, Steve,” he said.


End file.
